Elsa, Boots, and Full-Frontal Snogging
by readitsexy
Summary: A one-shot fic featuring a few awkward entries from Anna's diary. After proclaiming her love for Elsa, Anna didn't jump into sex, automatically knowing what she was doing. Elsanna/Icest.
1. Chapter 1

June 29th

my bedroom

sunny

1:00 p.m.

Dear diary,

Last night was embarrassing.

I know you don't need any backstory, but it helps me think when I write. A while back, Elsa and I confessed our love for each other. I remember how romantic and cute it was. Elsa was more bashful about it than I was (why would I be embarrassed? It's true love, plus Elsa is an all-powerful queen with ice magic. I don't think our relationship would be a problem to anyone, hahaha.). We'd hold hands of course. And for the longest time we'd sneak kisses to each other behind everyone's back. It was like a game.

And here I am, open to the idea of just telling the entire kingdom that we're in love, but at the same time I'm super nervous! Because I know where this is going to eventually lead to and it's exciting! I want to just jump up and down and scream! But at the same time I'm scared that I won't be any good for Elsa? I don't know. It's silly now that I'm writing it out.

Anyway. Last night she and I were in her bed, kissing. We were side by side at first, her fingers unweaving my braids, and my hands already tangled up in her hair. I could tell that she really wanted to… And she straddled me, leaning down to kiss me. Her hair was draped around my head, almost like she even wanted to keep the moon from seeing what we were obviously doing.

And I thought that I would try to be the assertive one and get on top of her. So I rolled her over to switch our positions and I rolled off the bed.

It happened so fast, I didn't even know how I got on the floor in the first place. But there was Elsa, still towering over me, and laughing. She asked if I was hurt. I wasn't, but my poor pride sure was.

Okay, so I'm not very commanding in bed. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it.

July 4th

garden

breezy

2:00 p.m.

Dear diary,

I rediscovered my lack of grace in bed once again last night.

I was waiting all day for Elsa to retire to our (her) room. I'm embarrassed to say that I got a teensy weensy bit impatient and decided to yank her out of her meeting. I mean, I didn't. She just happened to be on her way back and I met her halfway down the hall. We made out against the wall for a bit. We were right next to one of the armor statues. I like to pretend he was keeping watch for us.

We finally got to her room, and I wanted to press her against her door. I wanted to be nearer to her, to nibble on her neck as I hiked up her dress, and breathing down my neck would be the thrill of possibly getting caught. It was so exciting, just the mere thought of it. What would happen afterwards?

But unfortunately I was a complete klutz and didn't close the door all the way, so when I went to slam her into the door, it opened and we fell to the ground, knocking our heads together.

And in case you were wondering, yes, we were found like that. No one questioned it. So much for my dramatic fantasies.

July 22nd

Dear diary,

I'm starting to think I'm losing Elsa's interest in me. I don't know why I'm so awkward to this whole… sex thing! I love her to death, it's obvious, and I know she loves me. And I know she probably doesn't have as big of a… sexual appetite as I do. I mean I want to do so many things with her, I do! We've even talked about it, even if it wasn't a lot, it was still helpful.

But I'm so clumsy, every time I try to make it go further, (to take it into the next step I guess) I just find new ways of messing it up.

I guess I should be thankful. I mean, whenever she's in the mood, I happily oblige her. But whenever I'm in the mood, I feel like I'm inconveniencing her, even if she says she's willing.

I thought that maybe I could do things to her like what I do when I'm alone… you know…? But this almost always ends up happening.

Like, okay.

I want to have sex with her, but I'm really nervous. I thought about it ALL day. And even before that! So I decide to just be brave and go for it, right? We were making out, getting really into it (at least I think Elsa was into it. Its hard to tell because I can barely ever hear her). We were grinding against each other. And then suddenly I couldn't hold it back anymore and I…

Ugh I can't even think about it, it's so embarrassing!

The look on her face was just… and I was just. And it happened anyway. Even though I tried not to. She told me that she thought it was "cute". To top off my embarrassment, I started crying.

We tried again after, but still.

July 30th

my bedroom

raining

8:15 a.m.

Elsa left on a ship to Corona. She won't be back till late August. I'm sorry I'm not myself today. Not because of my previous (failed) attempts at wooing her. But this is the first time either of us have been on a ship in almost four years. You understand why I'm worried.

August 8th

Elsa's bedroom

partially cloudy

9:30 a.m.

Dearest diary,

Word came that Elsa made it safely to Corona! She arrived on the 6th. Even though I miss her like crazy, and I wish I was there with her, I just feel so much better. I even feel like getting out of the castle today! No reclusive Anna today. No way, I'm in too good of spirits to be cooped up.

August 15th

Elsa's bedroom

cloudy

12:30 p.m.

Hey diary,

Sorry I haven't been writing lately! I'm trying very hard to keep myself preoccupied. I snooped through Elsa's room and found some romance novels. I don't know if she's ever read these, they barely look touched. But I skimmed through some of them and I think I'm going to try a few things with her when she gets back.

Like there's this one scene in this book where the pirate king finds his mistress waiting for him in his bed chambers… I won't spoil it, and some parts won't even work for us since we're both girls, but I can always improvise. I'm pretty good at improvising!

August 16th

Elsa's bedroom

windy

6:15 a.m.

Oh diary,

I had such a lovely dream with Elsa in it last night. At first it didn't start out lovely. I found that she went back up to her ice castle because she was afraid of what Arendelle would think about our "forbidden love". I chased after her, and for some reason I was in Kristoff's clothes? I don't know why, but it made sense in my dream.

Anyway, I had her up against the wall, and even though she resisted at first, she tackled me to the floor… and she took my shirt off and was massaging me… I had complained that she was completely clothed while I wasn't. And before I knew it, her dress disappeared entirely. She put her hand down my pants and…

Well, needless to say, I woke up and had to take care of some business, and that's why I'm up so early.

Now I'm feeling unusually tired and going back to sleep.

August 19th

Elsa's bedroom

cloudy

9:00 p.m.

Dear diary,

Please don't tell Elsa, but I think I'm going a bit insane with a lack of contact from her. I started pretending a pillow was her. I've been counting down the days for her return. I need her like. Now.

August 21st

Elsa's bedroom

partially cloudy

1:00 p.m.

Dear diary,

I had another sexy Elsa dream last night. I think I'm having withdrawals.

I wouldn't have this problem if she just let me come with her, but she said she needed me here. Which simply isn't fair because that meant that I had to go this entire time without kissing her stupid gorgeous face. Oh crap, I wish I could erase that. I didn't mean Elsa's face was stupid, I'm just so frustrated and I need her to kiss me, like, now! Her face is gorgeous. Not stupid at all. Ugh why is ink permanent?

Sunday August 23rd

my bedroom

raining

10:00 a.m.

Today is the day that Elsa comes back from Corona! She's been gone for almost an entire month. It felt like five-hundred months. I've missed her SO much!

Anyway, diary, remember how Elsa and I haven't… done anything? (Gosh I feel silly even writing it down.) Well, I think I'm finally ready to do more with her! Being away from her has convinced me to take action!

I can see her ship's sails from the window through the rain, and I'm so anxious for her to come through those doors. I'm wondering if I should meet her by the door when she first gets here? Or maybe I could just wait for her in her room like in that book I read? Yeah, I think she'd like that. She'll be so surprised!

Sunday August 23rd

Elsa's bedroom

still raining

11:30 a.m.

I was laying in bed for like a half hour waiting for her to come into her bedroom. Found out that as soon as she reached the docks, she went straight for the baths. Just my luck, right? She can't escape me this time! Wish me luck!

Sunday August 23rd

baths

sleeting

3:00 p.m.

I think we'll be doing the bath thing a lot more often.

I walked in there just in time to catch her before she took her dress off. The entire bath room was steamed up as the water was being prepped by Gerda. Poor Elsa was soaked to the bone, and her dress looked like it weighed about two-hundred more pounds than it rightfully should have. Her make-up was smudged too, making her look like an adorable albino raccoon. And her hair was dripping and her braids were falling loose. She looked… inviting.

I was staring really hard at Elsa, and it felt like my heart decided to crawl up into my neck and choke me because I couldn't breathe. I was so distracted, I didn't even catch what Gerda had said before she left us alone (it's okay, she knows Elsa and I share a bath sometimes. I don't think she knows about us. But if she doesn't, I'll be surprised because the last time we were in here, I was giggling all crazy as a March Hare. Not that I'd care if anyone knew anyway.).

I could feel my eyes getting bigger as Elsa approached me, I thought they were going to fall out of my head. "Anna?" she said, smiling. "Huh, what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me (I could never get angry at her for it, I was probably silly enough to deserve that reaction out of her) and repeated what she was trying to say before, "I said, hello and that I missed you." I wiggled where I stood, clenching my fists together excitedly. "I missed you too!"

Then she reached in to give me a hug. I hadn't realized that she was still wearing her wet dress until my own clothes started soaking through. I shrieked at how cold the water was and she laughed at me. She's such a stinker.

"Well? Aren't you going to help me out of this? It's kind of a two-person job." she said softly, turning her back to me so I could untie her. She wasn't helpless, I've seen her undress herself before (not that I watched or anything). I started pulling at the corset strings, probably doing it faster than I should've because it ended up in knots anyway. It still fell down to the floor, revealing her damp bare back, which had a glassy look to it that I wanted to lick all over. And those freckles. God, those near-invisible freckles that I loved so much. I wasted no time kissing the ones on her shoulder blades.

I heard Elsa moan already (which is a shocker because she's usually quiet as a mouse) which was good news for me because that meant that she was probably as worked up as I was. Could she have been anticipating this on her trip back?

It wasn't anything to pay attention to when I heard the bottom part of her dress plop to the floor. But her voice snapped me out of the trance I was in when I was kissing up her neck. "Anna?" she turned and smirked at me, completely naked (the little tease). "Get undressed. I need to turn the water off before it overflows the tub." Oh. Right. That would help.

Flailing around like an escaped lunatic as an attempt to get out of my own dress must've been quite a show for Elsa because when I pulled my dress over my head, I caught her staring and laughing at me. I did my sarcastic smile at her. She was obviously not in any hurry to save the water.

I was ready to jump into the tub head-first when I realized that I was still wearing leggings, which were trapped by my boots that stopped half-way up my calfs. These were such a struggle to take off. I just HAD to wear these today of all days, didn't I? Removing those silly things required me to sit down, so I took a spot on the floor and fought with the laces, grumbling to myself as I went. I've been ready for Elsa since before she even left, absolutely out of my fricken mind for her, and now I had to deal with waiting five more minutes to-

It was that moment when I noticed that Elsa's hind end was (strategically) placed inches away from my face. Through the steam, I could see her bent over the edge of the tub, testing the temperature of the water with one hand, one knee perched on the rim, the other placed firmly on the floor. She was balancing herself on her other arm, blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and back, hiding all of her face except for her slightly open mouth. She was so beautiful, she reminded me of a nymph (or a goddess would be a more appropriate name for her).

My eyes wandered back and forth for a moment, until I suddenly became fixated on the light pink bloom before me. This was a new, exciting expanse to Elsa that I hadn't seen from this side before. If she was stunning a few minutes ago, now she was seriously heart-stopping. Between missing her, and wanting her body against mine, and seeing her now, I was completely overwhelmed. I couldn't contain myself. I closed my eyes, not really questioning my actions after staring for so long. I started kissing her on this silky, rose-like part of her.

I heard her squeak, and it echoed through the bath. That was the loudest (and most adorable) sound I ever heard come out of her. It was so… sexy. And it drove me on harder. I wanted to hear more of that noise.

Elsa tensed up when I started licking her in the same spot, bringing my hands up to grab those fantastic hips of hers. She was a bit wobbly so I held onto her as best as I could, while letting my tongue ravish her down there. Unlike anything I've ever had, Elsa's taste was different (a good different) but severely addicting. A moan escaped from my mouth, and from the way that she pressed into my tongue I was guessing she really liked it when I did that.

"Anna…!" her hand reached back and clutched onto my hair. I kept going but she was signaling me to stop. I whined as I came up for air, but she was turned around, sitting on the edge of the tub and grabbed my face, bringing my lips up to meet hers. I practically climbed her body to get up to her level so to not be on the floor anymore, my mouth never straying too far from Elsa's. She pulled me in, pressing her fingers into my back.

I was too taken by her deep moaning (and too distracted by her sucking on my bottom lip, and her breasts pressed against me, and her scratching, and irresistible squirming…) to stop us from falling back into the tub. At that point it was too late to worry about the water getting on the floor.

Not that we cared. I wasn't even concerned about my really nice boots getting waterlogged. I was too busy laughing between kisses and fumbling to get my hair out of my eyes. The pants that were trapped under the boots proved to be an issue for Elsa, since she took a moment of her time to throw the boots off my feet and shimmy my leggings off to throw them across the floor.

The rest of it was a blur of...something. We were definitely at our most animalistic. While it had started off awkward, as most of our intimate moments do, this was by far the best one so far. I even discovered that Elsa has an incredible talent at holding her breath underwater. Among other things.


	2. Chapter 2

August 25th

Elsa's bedroom

dark

9:15 pm

Hey diary,

It's getting late and it looks like Elsa's not gonna be coming to bed for another hour. If she's not here by now, that's usually what ends up happening. It's not fair. She HAD to be working late tonight of all nights. I usually don't mind, she's got responsibilities. But it's a bad night tonight!

First she wakes me up early first thing in the morning by nibbling on my earlobe, which was a nice thought, at least it would've been if she had full intentions of finishing what she started…

I was having a nice sleep and felt a tickling on my ear. I wriggled around, being ticklish and all. I smiled, knowing it was Elsa wanting some morning playtime. I rolled over onto my back, folding my hands across my tummy, puckering my lips and keeping my eyes closed. If she wanted to wake up this sleeping beauty, a true love's kiss was the only way to do it.

I heard her chuckle and she felt her lean over me to "break the spell". But the curse would've ended up lasting all day, because one of the servants knocked on the door, asking Elsa why she was taking so long. She was smiling, but her sighing marked frustration, I could tell.

"I'm coming." she called. She smiled at me apologetically and kissed me on the lips.

I pouted at her. "You got me excited and now you're leaving…"

"Sorry," she giggled. "I'll make it up to you." And she left.

Not good enough. Not only did she wake me up early just to leave me hot and bothered for the whole day, but she's not even here now to make it up to me. Time to take matters into my own hands… again…

August 26th

Elsa's bedroom

9:45 am

So diary,

Remember how last night I said that Elsa wasn't coming to bed and decided to take matters into my own hands? Well… it was a little raunchier than "making love"... I'll just call it "having dessert", how does that sound?

After finally coming to terms that I had just been left hanging for the entire day, I stripped down to nothing and curled my body against one of Elsa's pillows. I smushed my face into it and breathed in her scent. It sent goosebumps to my all-overness. My skin was already sensitive from being turned on, just smelling her, and feeling her silky sheets against my bare skin, and a plush form between my legs just filled me with all kinds of happy.

I imagined Elsa was here right this instant. And that it was her letting me trap her between my legs and let every inch of me rub against her. I recalled this morning and pretended she was still nibbling on my ear, breathing hot puffs of air against my jaw.

I hugged the pillow closer and started grinding against it. It wasn't Elsa. But I liked it anyway. To make it a little better, I started playing with my breast with one hand, the other keeping the pillow in place. Only it wasn't my hand, no, it was Elsa's hand. Elsa's hand massaged my chest and it was her thigh I was grinding on. I'd recall any noises Elsa made while I made love to her on previous occasions, but that was one thing she and the pillow had in common (neither of them made noises).

As my body wiggled around like a snake against the pillow, the thick blankets moved off me. It was frustrating to be half-covered, so I kicked them the rest of the way off me. I managed to keep the pillow in place with my legs crossed, one hand still on my breast, the other moving between my legs. I sighed/moaned as I teased myself with one finger, a second one joining in after.

I didn't hear the door open. And my eyes were closed too, so I didn't notice the light from the halls pouring in, or the tall shadow covering up what the blankets didn't.

"Should we go back to knocking on doors?"

My eyes snapped open and I turned and looked to the door. And there was my fantasy come to life.

"Elsa!" I gasped, frantically throwing her pillow across the room and pulling the blankets up in one swift movement.

With a chuckle, she closed the door behind her, minding the candle she was holding. "Anna, I could've helped you with that." She turned back to me, setting the candle on the vanity stand next to the bed.

"You took too long," I complained.

"Well… I said I would make it up to you, didn't I?"

I gulped. "Yeah?"

She blew out the candle. "So I'm going to make it up to you."

Then I forget what happened after that, but all I can say now is that she's completely forgiven.

August 27th

library

sunny

3:50 pm

Dearest Anna,

Since we mutually decided on no secrets, I can't lie to you and say I didn't read your last entry. It was sweet 3 But I advise you to not leave your diary on my desk with my other books. I hope you had fun with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven today. I love you and I can't wait to see you tonight. I promise I'll be there at nine o'clock sharp.

Love, Elsa

September 1st

portrait room

partly cloudy

2:30 pm

Dear diary,

I had the craziest idea today! And it worked out oddly well. So Elsa and I had plans to eat lunch in the garden today. She really wanted to get out of the castle, but doesn't have time today to go to town, but she still really wanted to see me. And I thought our little ronday-rendey-rendezvous could be special somehow.

I asked Gerda if I could have one of the guard's uniforms. She just smiled and I followed her to the room where all of them were kept. She grabbed a pair of pants, the jacket, she even gave me the boots and hat to go with it! And she didn't question a darn thing… oh well! That's Gerda for ya.

Anyway! I went into my room and changed into the uniform. I tied my hair up into the hat and gave myself a once-over. I looked really handsome (okay so what if it was a bit big on me, I still looked good). And then I ran out to the garden before it was too late to eat with Elsa.

She was already there by the time I got there. She had already begun eating. (I didn't mind, I'm sure she was pretty hungry, because sometimes she skips breakfast when we don't eat it together.) I took a deep breath, and got in-character, pretending to be a guard. Captain of the guard, even. Yea!

I walked up to her, and I think my good looks nearly made her choke. At least I thought that was it, but she burst into a fit of giggles. "Anna, what are you…?" She continued laughing, but waited for an explanation.

"Anders. Captain Anders." I said, putting on my serious face.

"Captain Anders," she corrected herself, standing and straightening her dress. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what I could do for you?" I walked closer to her. Curse our height difference. I mean, sure, the hat technically made me taller than Elsa, but she still looked down on me. How could I pull off looking like the handsome Anders, Captain of the Arendelle Guard if I was shorter than the queen?

Whatever. I could still be smooth.

"Well, my dear sister was supposed to meet up with me today. She hasn't arrived. I was so hoping we could share a kiss behind the trees. Perhaps you could oblige me?"

"I think I can do that." I held out my hand for her to take. She didn't take it however and backed up, her fingers curling inward, as if trying to pull me in the direction she was headed. We hid behind a tree. I made her late for her next meeting, and made her dress a bit damp, and I never got to eat (food) but it was so worth it.

September 3rd

Elsa's bedroom

sunny

9:30 am

Dear diary,

Have I ever told you how much I love dragging Elsa out of her work-zone to have dessert with me? Because I do. A lot. Like last night, for example.

She came back early to write a letter to one of the other kingdoms. She wanted a stress-free environment to write in, so of course that meant she would write in whichever room I was in! I decided I wanted to sleep in her room, so that's where we were. But even though everything was set up for her "stress-free" evening of letter-writing, she was still tense about something. I'm not sure which kingdom she was writing to, but I had to release that stress somehow. (She was starting to freeze the edge of her paper, for crying out loud.)

Her hair was pulled up into a bun, leaving that gorgeous neck bare. Perfect target… I came up behind her, not really trying to be sneaky, and started kissing her neck. I felt her skin prickle beneath my lips. She was trying to ignore me as she thought of what to write next. I kept kissing her neck, and just moved to different sides of her neck. I love when she pretends this doesn't phase her. It makes it fun.

After a few moments of neck kissing, and being ignored, I heard the quill get forcefully slammed back into its inkwell. And before I knew it Elsa had spun around, trapping my head with her arms and forcibly kissed me on the mouth. I made a "MMM!" noise because she startled me. But it was a good startled.

I pulled back a little, trying to breathe, but she took that as "Let's take this to the bed" and made me walk backwards until I fell back onto it.

"Oof!"

I looked up at her as she shed some of the heavier parts of her dress and tossed them onto the chair. I smirked and stared at her from the corner of my eyes, scrunching my shoulders up, bending my knee. (Trying to look as provocative as possible)

She kneeled over me, pressing her knee between my legs, leaning down to bite my collarbone. I whined, biting my finger, but keeping my eye on her every move. She pushed my night gown up to my neck and gave all sorts of wonderful attention to my breasts. I had to push some of my nightgown out of my view so I could watch her.

Sometimes I wonder if Elsa pleasuring me is just one elaborate dream. Because this goddess of pleasure is sometimes too much for my poor mortal brain to comprehend. Just watching her suckle me, leaving little trails of snowflakes in her wake, and oh my god the sounds that came from her mouth as she did so was almost too much every time she did it.

And when she went down on me, I nearly blacked out. (If I didn't want to watch her so badly, I probably would have.) From an outside perspective, she didn't appear to be doing much. But I sure as heck could feel her tongue doing all sorts of things. Her mouth was pressed tightly against my skin, practically pushing me up the bed, so her chilling tongue could slide deeper inside me.

I cried out several things very loudly. And each one made her go faster and harder.

"...oh my god!"

"Aahh!"

"Mmmuhhh…!"

"More…!"

"Mooooore…!"

"Elsaaa…"

"Elsa…!"

"Ohmygodelsa!"

"I love you!"

"I love you so much!"

"Huuuhhhh!"

"Pasta salad!"

The fantastically familiar heat wave flowed through me, but an instant later had me realize what I had yelled out loud as I climaxed, and why Elsa was laughing so hard as she hung off the side of the bed.

As we tried falling asleep that night, she kept randomly whispering "pasta salad" before giggling to herself. She just wouldn't let it go. So I hit her with a pillow in her face.

September 7th

my bedroom

overcast

9:30 am

Hello again, diary!

The day is mine today. Elsa's got work to do, Kristoff is away working, and Olaf has gone with him for some "bonding time". It's only fair. I spend a LOT of time with them all, I gotta be alone once in a while right? It's not nearly as bad once in a while than it was all the time, you know? I can appreciate solitude once in a while!

But oh my god, I almost forgot why I was writing in you in the first place.

I learned a new trick last night. And it's totally gonna be my new way to break Elsa of her "silence" when we have dessert.

Yesternight (that's a word, right? Like yesterday only not) I was just laying in bed, watching Elsa study her papers. I don't know what they were about or anything, but it's always nice when she does her reading around me. I tried not to bug her too much while she was busy. But I was feeling a bit restless since I hadn't seen her at all for the past couple days. Even though we sleep in the same bed every night, I'm not always awake when she comes to bed, or leaves.

"Elsa?"

"Mmm?" She turned her ear closer to me, but kept her eyes fixed on her paper.

I pulled the comforter up past my nose. "You're really pretty right now."

A pause, but I see her face squeeze out a smile. "Thank you, Anna,"

"I mean, you're always pretty, but you know what I mean."

"I do."

I giggled softly at her and bravely showed my blushing face from behind it's cover. "I think you should come over here." I said frankly.

Another pause. "Why would I do that?"

You little tease, Elsa, you know why. I sat up, still protecting her view from my body with the comforter. No I wasn't naked, but it was warm under there and I wanted to look cute. "Because I have something to tell you." I smirked, biting my lip. Maybe that was reason enough to neglect her reading.

She went the paper down and looked at me through her spectacles with a smile. "What is it?"

I tried doing my own version of her "come hither" gesture, but I only used one finger. It probably didn't look at sexy as hers. "It's a secret." The papers could wait, apparently, because she stood from her seat and removed her coat that was a decorative part of her dress, and rested it on the chair.

"Wouldn't want any walls to hear us now, would we?" she purred.

I almost lost my nerve when she walked over to the bed, painnnnnfully slow too. Or maybe time slowed down so I could pay attention to every movement her body made. It was hard for me to tell. I gulped but kept my cool (as much as I could.)

She sat on the side of the bed close to me and leaned her ear in to listen. Too easy. I reached up with one hand and cupped her cheek, to prevent her from pulling away when I started licking her ear lobe. I wondered what the effect would be if I did the same thing to her as she did to me. She could hear my breathing in her ear as I nibbled her. She squirmed. Oh yea, she liked that. She wasn't pulling away or nothing anyway.

Still no sound. Hmm…

"I've got a secret to share with you now." she admitted, leaning in to give my ear the same treatment. I squeaked, though not out of surprise. It just felt incredible. Then she pulled away.

"Heyyy…" I whined.

"Be patient, Anna," she chuckled, standing up to remove her dress fully. I didn't have patience for that.

"Can't I just rip it off you myself?" I stretched my arms out, my hands making a grabby gesture.

"These are expensive and I'm not getting them dirty…" she noted. "A second time." She playfully glared at me, and I shrunk back behind the comforter. Okay, I'll take the blame for that one.

After what seemed like eight thousand years, Elsa was finally out of her dress, and it was neatly folded onto the chair along with it's matching jacket. She was just down to her undergarments and looked back to me, suddenly becoming shy with how much I was staring at her. She fiddled with her braid for a moment before taking a breath and joining me under the covers, leaving the candle lit.

We were used to it being dark in the room when we had dessert, but it was nice to see everything in our room this time. (And I mean everything.)

"Did you have an idea of what to do tonight?" Elsa asked bashfully, as if she didn't know how to get things going again. She was silly.

"You cooooooould kiss me?" I pleaded. It was a good start. (Restart?)

She smiled, biting her lip (a habit we both shared) and then leaned in, kissing me fully. I hummed into her, my eyes shut tight. Gods, she could have me forget my own name sometimes. But I had a duty to fulfill tonight.

Elsa continued to kiss me. While she was silent, her body language said a lot about her eagerness. The way her fingers raked through my bangs. How she'd slightly grind against her own thigh. Oh yea, she was eager. Good. Just the way I like it.

My first instinct was to tackle her to the mattress. But the last time that happened, I fell off the bed. (I can learn.) "Hey, lay on your stomach, I wanna try something." She looked at me confused, but with a smile, and did so. She didn't know what to think. She looked absolutely amazing. And she was just laying down! How the hell does she do it!?

I crawled behind her, and she looked back at me, starting to blush. She didn't question me. I crawled up her body like a cat, and started kissing between her shoulder blades. Her body wiggled a little, her arms pulling inward to hide beneath her. I could see her slightly biting the pillow as I continued down her spine. (Still silent, no moaning, no nothing). She was so soft… but then I realized I couldn't see her looking at me.

I reached the base of her back when I pulled up, "No wait, Elsa, roll over,"

"Anna…" she whined. Well, it didn't SOUND like a whine, but it passed as one. She complained.

"It'll be better. Come on. I… like when you watch me…" I confessed, pushing my hair behind my ear as if it'll cure all embarrassment.

She blushed and looked away, attempting to change her position. "You… do? Why?" She didn't sound weirded out, thankfully. She was genuinely curious. She always kept her eyes closed, and I never knew why (though I hoped to find out) and I always liked watching the action going on.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, it just really gets me excited when I can see that I make you feel good." I shifted. I told her that she's not as vocal as I am, so I can never tell if I'm doing something right. She laughed and said that I made enough noise for the both of them, and she loved that. The compliment made me blush harder. I always thought that I was just obnoxious. But it wasn't like I couldn't help it. She drove me bonkers.

"I just express pleasure through silence." Those words were like a song, somehow. A sexy song.

"Oh…" I kind of understood. Not really. But at least now I knew she just expressed pleasure differently (very differently) than I and that it wasn't because I was bad at this whole dessert thing. "Anyway, where were we?"

"You were-"

"Oh yeah!" I kneeled back down, pushing her legs up a bit so that I could get to her happy spot. At first I was, again, entranced by it. I kissed it lightly, and then a little harder, then sucked it lightly… then a little harder. Giving it similar treatment as I gave her earlobe earlier. I looked up at Elsa, her eyes were half-lidded, her lip between her teeth, her blush still apparent.

I wrapped my arm around her leg and rubbed her rosy pink area, licking my fingers beforehand (it's always better with wet fingers than dry ones. I knew from personal experience). I kept thinking to myself, "Just do to her what you do to yourself, and it'll be cool. Only use your mouth. Because you can't normally use that on yourself."

When I started lapping at her is when Elsa propped herself up to get a better view, which I'm guessing she enjoyed. My eyes locked onto hers as I licked and massaged her, hoping my performance was good enough.

The crazy idea of using two hands came to mind. I stopped licking her and her head tilted curiously (and adorably). I suckled my fingers on my unoccupied hand. She bit her lip at the sight of that. Did she like seeing me suck my fingers? Interesting…

Anyway, I had other plans for that hand than licking it all night. I pressed one finger to her entrance, eyeing her every expression.

"Two…" she whispered. I nearly died, that was so hot.

Clearly I wasn't the only one who'd done this to herself… Oh god the thought of her… okay focus! Focus!

I used two fingers, pushing them inside her, and was rewarded with a delightful little whimper from her. I twisted my hand so it was facing palm-up, curling my fingers upward inside her. Another whimper, but with her mouth open. I blinked up at her, mouth slightly agape, half-concentrating on both of my hands keeping a rhythm, half concentrating on Elsa's reactions to everything I did, waiting for any slight change to see if I was doing it good.

Keeping eye contact, she smiled down at me, trying her darndest to appear sensuous, but I broke that face when I started licking her in the places where my fingers were not. Continuing to stare at her intensely, quickening my pace, she gasped, and then finally broke into a song contrived of moans and mewls. One of her hands grabbed mine nearest her, but she made no attempt to stop me.

Her breathing became louder, trying to keep up with her other noises. She started gyrating her hips against my mouth, her toes curled, and her free hand tore at the bedsheets, freezing them into a crumpled form.

My intense look broke into a triumphant grin. I broke that poker face of hers. And all with the thanks of rolling my tongue and fingers in a way that I didn't think possible. I dubbed it "the swirly thing".


End file.
